Machines, such as mining trucks, are used for transportation of material from one place to another at a worksite. The machines include an engine for propulsion purposes and to power various other machine components. In some of these machines, exhaust gases from the engine are let out of the machine via an exhaust outlet provided in a dump body of the machine. In extreme cold conditions, exhaust smog coming out from the exhaust outlet of the dump body may accumulate and obstruct rear view of an operator of the machine, especially on left hand side of the machine where the operator is seated. The obstruction of the operator's view may hamper the operator's ability to safely operate the machine at the worksite, which is not desirable.
U.S. Published Application Number 2009/0320458 describes a system for deflecting a flow of exhaust gas that may include a tubular member configured to provide flow communication between a muffler and an exhaust gas exit. The system may further include a surface configured to at least partially divert a flow of exhaust gas from a first direction to a second direction generally orthogonal to the first direction. The system may also include at least one arm operably coupling the tubular member and the surface to one another.